Gas lift plungers are employed to facilitate the removal of gas from wells, addressing challenges incurred by “liquid loading.” In general, a well may produce both liquid and gaseous elements. When gas flow rates are high, the gas carries the liquid out of the well as the gas rises. However, as the pressure in the well decreases, the flowrate of the gas decreases to a point below which the gas fails to carry the heavier liquids to the surface. The liquids thus fall back to the bottom of the well, exerting back pressure on the formation, and thereby loading the well.
Plungers alleviate such loading by assisting in removing liquid and gas from the well, e.g., in situations where the ratio of liquid to gas is high. For example, the plunger is introduced into the top of the well. One type of plunger includes a bypass valve that is initially in an open position. When the bypass valve is in the open position, the plunger descends through a tubing string in the well toward the bottom of the well. Once the plunger reaches the bottom of the well, the bypass valve is closed. A compressed gas is then introduced into the well, below the plunger. The compressed gas lifts the plunger within the tubing string, causing any liquids above the plunger to be raised to the surface.
A compressor at the surface pressurizes the gas that is introduced into the well. As will be appreciated, the operation of the plunger is more efficient when the compressed gas is not introduced into the well as the plunger is descending. However, releasing the compressed gas into the atmosphere as the plunger descends generates a loud noise that may be harmful to the ears of those around. In addition, releasing the compressed gas into the atmosphere may also raise environmental concerns. Another option would be to turn the compressor off every time the plunger is descending; however, frequent switching of the compressor on and off may be inefficient and may reduce the lifespan of the compressor. What is needed is an improved system and method for redirecting the gas exiting the compressor as the plunger descends in the well.